vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:StarsandPeacesigns
This is my talk page. Feel free to chat with me or inform me about something on here! ~StarsandPeacesigns Vandalization talk Nevermind :D ... はらまち。 03:02, May 12, 2012 (UTC) StarPeace, I have something to tell you more about wiki protection.. If you can do anymore about protection the data, just lock the topic for member edit only is the only way to protect him :3 but if, those vanisher wash out other wiki page on vocaloid, just use history section and rollback it :D はらまち。 03:19, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the tips! I will keep that in mind and I already asked Unknown.System and Bunai to block the vandalizer on their talk pages. I hope they see the messages. StarsandPeacesigns 03:22, May 12, 2012 (UTC) I just wanna say something about that random guy: WTF IS WRONG WITH HIM!? DELETING ENTIRE PAGE'S CONTENT! Grrrrrrrrrrrr............ Thanks for restoring them, I hope that he'll get a blackout and be banned from wikia. Avaflava1 03:39, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for your help on reverting vandalism. -- Bunai82 (talk) 12:09, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Your Welcome!:) StarsandPeacesigns 00:33, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Thanks No problem :D. AND NOW ME AND MY TWO FRIENDS ARE NOT ALONE :D!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!Avaflava1 22:33, May 13, 2012 (UTC) hiya! Just stopping by to say thanks for posting on my page,told you I would get back soon,btw you should try cherry 7 up it tastes a lot like doctor pepper! --Gohan3256 13:36, May 28, 2012 (UTC) RE RE RE (what the heck does RE mean anyways,god I live under a rock YOLO XD) THANKYOU . Thanks for thanking me for Me thanking you. Anyways,deciding between IA and SeeU Would be hard,both are great! I like IA's song meteor and SeeU's song alone,I would recommend you check them out if you haven't already.YOLO means you only live once,I think it is a bit stupid,but this is coming from someone who only found out about it yesterday.A lot of people are stupid with it though,I heard this today at school no joke,"I bought a milkshake YOLO" I think that was possibly one of the stupidest things I have ever heard,btw *takes breath* do you like Gumi? ---- Btw it's Gohan3256 didn't log in. : Lol Re: means ReplyAvaflava1 11:20, May 30, 2012 (UTC) PRE Please reply. I like both IA and SeeU I like it when people suggest that they are friends. I think YOLO is stupid but when people don't use it properly it is hilarious. deco27 Makes great songs,and I agree that he should make more gumi songs.Yes I do like bakugan but I don't like Runo or Marucho.i have a friend who is obsessed with our an high school host club,she's always talking about these Hikaru and Karu people.I do like mosaik role but it isn't my favourite gumi song.Have you heard headphone actor by IA yet? It is a great song. also Japan over pass under R plan have a strange but good pv.you should check them out!--Gohan3256 11:45, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Also I can sing in Japanese Korean English and Swedish.I suck at Swedish though,I had to sing caramelldassen for a friend so thats how I learnt.I am good at Japanese though,and English obviously.--Gohan3256 11:49, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Hello I just got back from school,we had music and our teacher thinks she is way cooler than she actually is.Its pouring down over here,hail and everything.It kinda sucks.i found out that I am addicted to blogging I am basically making a blog every five minutes.My recent ones are quite interesting though,I have started putting questions at the end of each one. PRE PS.You should check out SeeUs song Doona. Forgot to sign again,sorry.--Gohan3256 07:56, May 31, 2012 (UTC) The rain is settling,I don't like it when it rains at night so hopefully it doesn't.Are you a fan of inazuma eleven? a lot of people aren't which sucks though. whats the time over in America? It's 4:47pm here.The rain has gotten so heavy. I will check out that song now,thanks for the recommendation. I'll tell you what I think after I have watched it. Gotta go eat I'll be right back in five teen minutes!--Gohan3256�� 08:52, May 31, 2012 (UTC)--Gohan3256�� 08:52, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I'm back! The food I had was terrible,it was chicken stir fry,with a wacky sauce. Woah that's late,don't you get tired? I go to bed at ten I clock and sometimes I yawn nonstop in class.--Gohan3256�� 09:07, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I didnt like the song too much but mikudps voice sounded very lifelike.With vocaloids voices I usually judge them on their character rather than their realism.A SeeU ver would be nice. I have resorted to eating jello.I usually stay up late on the holidays and weekends.I have so much omework to do and I lost my homework book,which sucks. --Gohan3256�� 09:15, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Ah that's good,how do you feel about other vocaloid covering iconic songs? I do prefer Gumi's candy candy over Kyary pamyu pamyus. Sorryh about all of my spelling mistakes,I am typing on a iPad o it can't keep up with my epically typing skills XD --Gohan3256�� 09:20, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I have to go,I'll talk to you tomorrow at three am again.Bye! Screen Prints You print screens by pressing the prt scr on your keyboardAvaflava1 19:08, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh, thanks~ StarsandPeacesigns 23:45, June 1, 2012 (UTC) About your reply... When I said I "hate you" on Hiro Tamura's article... Did you take it literally?! I was talking about how I envied to the people who could draw her easily. You didn't have to be rude. I deleted your comment. The next time don't take so seriously o.ô, I wouldn't like have to suspend you some days for disrespectful or something similar =/ Adept-eX 15:25, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Just something about the icons for the producers' pages The whole point on putting icons on the producer's pages is so readers would say "Oh, I think I know this symbol/icon before". Now, I trust icons in Nico Nico / their blog, but twitter's another thing. -Some- producers change their prof pics a lot (some people like 150-P or Shizen no Teki-P change it whenever they upload a new song, Retasu-P's friends with a LOT of illustrators willing to make icons for her, etc etc), and then one day if readers are reading the article and they see their icons -which they've changed a LOT before- they're gonna say "Who the hell is this person?" like that. My point is, unless you know this producer, and unless those icons are used for a long time, it has their name / initial written on it, or used in more than two sites (usually in their blog or nico nico account) then it's good to go. (Unless it's their "human" face which rarely pops up) :) I'll assume you know the other producers' icons 'cause I only know Mermaid-P's. Unknown.System 01:35, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but there are people who constantly change their icons, (that way no one would recognize who this person is) I don't mind with the ones who "constantly" change their icons with their songs, but there are cases where prof pics are just for fun (because that's... kinda the whole point of prof pics). Unknown.System 01:41, June 25, 2012 (UTC) It depends on the person, really. They're just like twitter icons only in a different site lol Unknown.System 01:50, June 25, 2012 (UTC)